Simon Bucher-Jones
"Polymath, and container for more ideas than any other four people combined. May have written more words for Obverse than anyone else..." is just one of the inaccurate comments that have been made about him. Simon Bucher-Jones (then Simon Jones, before his marriage) started his career as a published writer with 'a notable' entry in the Doctor Who Monthly drabble competition which was published in the charity collection - Drabble Who (1993). In an example of how far he has extended his horizons his most recent writing has been five drabbles for the charity collection A Time Lord For Change (Chinbeard Books, 2016). Bibliography ' Novels * ''The Death of Art (Virgin, 1996) * Ghost Devices (Virgin, 1997) * The Taking of Planet 5 (BBC 1999) ''co-written with Mark Clapham * ''Grimm Reality (BBC 2001) co-written with Kelly Hale * ''The Book of the War (2002) (contributor)'While the entries in The Book of The War are anonymous it is known that Simon Bucher-Jones wrote more words in it than any other single contributor after its editor.'' * The Brakespeare Voyage (Obverse, 2013) ''co-written with Jonathan Dennis '' * Charles Dickens' Martian Notes (Lulu 2015) * Wilkie Collin's The Evil Genius of Venus - Book One: The Wreck of the lift-barque John Jerniman (Lulu 2016) Short stories * War Crimes (in Short Trips, BBC Books, 1998) * The Big Cat (in The Cat Who Walked Through Time, ''2000) * In the "Days of the 'Days of the Days of Our Lives' (in ''Missing Pieces, 2001) * Tempus Fugit (in Missing Pieces, 2001) Co-written with James Ambeuhl * At the Beach (in ''Lifedeath'', ''2001) * The Pulp Of The Black Lotus (in ''Walking In Eternity, ''2001) * The Case of the Curiously Competent Conjuror (in ''Lin Carter's Anton Zarnak, Supernatural Sleuth, 2002) co-written with James Ambeuhl * The Thousand Years Of Christmas (in Short Trips: The History of Christmas, ''Big Finish,'' 2005) * Some Thoughts On The Problem Of Order (in Hardboiled Cthulhu, Elder Signs Press, 2006) * The Painting On The Stair (in Collected Works, Big Finish, 2006) * Dial M for Metaphysics (in the Craig Hinton memorial fanthology Shelf Life, ''2008) * Riviera Showdown (in ''Iris: Abroad, Obverse Books, 2011) * Her and Allan (in Wildthyme in Purple, ''Obverse Books, 2011) * After the Velvet Aeon (in Burning with Optimism's Flame, Obverse Books, 2012) * The Ghost of Christmas Sideways (in ''Resurrection Engines, Snowbooks, ''2012) * Harlic - A Story Of A Grey Seal (in Storyteller, Obverse, 2013) * Iris: Chess Mistress of Mars (in ''Iris Wildthyme of Mars, Obverse, ''2014) * The Ox Bow Train (in ''A Target for Tommy, ''Obverse, 2016) * A Family Resemblance (in ''Associates of Sherlock Holmes, Titan Books, 2016) Poetry * Godzilla in East Anglia (Lulu, 2010) * Two Poems in Shooty Dog Thing: 2th & Claw (Hirst Books, 2011) * Deathwatch At Lake Saguaro (Lulu, 2015) Non Fiction * The Black Archive #5: Image of the Fendahl (Obverse, May 2016) Comics * Things To Do In Pornutopia When You're Dead (in Violent #13) * The King in Yellow - Sketches of A Masque (webcomic based on Le Roi en Jaune text, 2016)http://sketchesmasque.thecomicseries.com/comics/1 Translations * Le Roi en Jaune, aka, "The King in Yellow: A new translation (Lulu and Amazon, 2015) '' Unpublished * Mr Kitling's Cakes, written in 2005 for the proposed charity fanthology The Cat Who Walked Through Time II. It is a sequel to The Big Cat * Passin' Through Judgement, written in 2005 for the proposed anthology Tales Of The Outre West. * The Temple of Dagon (Chaosium "The Dagon Cycle", unpublished, 2004,kindle e-book 2012) The collections for which these stories were written never saw print. The stories are available to read on Simon Bucher-Jones' blog